United States Navy Destroyers
Charles F. Adams class Charles F. Adams (DDG-2) - active, Atlantic Fleet. Had just returned from Middle East deployment when war began. John King (DDG-3) - Restricted Availability, Norfolk. Lawrence (DDG-4) - active, Atlantic Fleet. Claude V. Ricketts (DDG-5) - active, Atlantic Fleet. Barney (DDG-6) - active, Atlantic Fleet. Henry B. Wilson (DDG-7) - active, Pacific Fleet. Lynde McCormick (DDG-8) - active, Pacific Fleet. On Middle East deployment when war began. Towers (DDG-9) - forward-deployed, Seventh Fleet. Assigned to Midway battle group. Sampson (DDG-10) - active, Atlantic Fleet. Preparing for Selected Restricted Availability at Mayport, FL. Sellers (DDG-11) - active, Atlantic Fleet. Robison (DDG-12) - active, Pacific Fleet. Hoel (DDG-13) - active, Pacific Fleet. Buchanan (DDG-14) - Maintenance Availability, Long Beach. Berkeley (DDG-15) - active, Pacific Fleet. Joseph Strauss (DDG-16) - active, Pacific Fleet. Conyngham (DDG-17) - active, Atlantic Fleet. Semmes (DDG-18) - active, Atlantic Fleet. Tattnall (DDG-19) - active, Atlantic Fleet. Preparing for Middle East deployment. Goldsborough (DDG-20) - active, Pacific Fleet. Cochrane (DDG-21) - forward-deployed, Seventh Fleet. Assigned to Midway battle group. Benjamin Stoddert (DDG-22) - active, Pacific Fleet. Richard E. Byrd (DDG-23) - active, Atlantic Fleet. On Mediterranean deployment with Nimitz battle group. Waddell (DDG-24) - Restricted Availability, Long Beach Modified Forrest Sherman class Decatur (DDG-31) - reserve, Puget Sound. Reactivated 1986. John Paul Jones (DDG-32) - reserve, Puget Sound. Reactivated 1986. Parsons (DDG-33) - reserve, Puget Sound. Reactivated 1986. Somers (DDG-34) - reserve, Pearl Harbor. Reactivated 1986. Farragut class Farragut (DDG-37) - active, Atlantic Fleet. Luce (DDG-38) - active, Atlantic Fleet. Macdonough (DDG-39) - active, Atlantic Fleet. Coontz (DDG-40) - Phased Maintenance Availability, Norfolk. King (DDG-41) - active, Atlantic Fleet. Mahan (DDG-42) - active, Atlantic Fleet. Deployed to Mediterranean with Saratoga battle group when war began. Dahlgren (DDG-43) - active, Atlantic Fleet. William V. Pratt (DDG-44) - active, Atlantic Fleet. Dewey (DDG-45) - active, Atlantic Fleet. Preble (DDG-46) - New Threat Upgrade, Pascagoula MS. Completed June 1986. Kidd class Kidd (DDG-993) - active, Atlantic Fleet. Deployed to Mediterranean with Nimitz battle group when war began. Callaghan (DDG-994) - active, Pacific Fleet. Scott (DDG-995) - active, Atlantic Fleet. Deployed to Mediterranean with Saratoga battle group when war began. Chandler (DDG-996) - active, Pacific Fleet. Fletcher class The Sullivans (DD-537) - museum ship, Buffalo NY. Reactivation considered but not carried out. Kidd (DD-661) - museum ship, Baton Rouge LA. Reactivation considered but not carried out. Cassin Young (DD-793) - museum ship, Boston MA. Reactivation considered but not carried out. Allen M. Sumner class Laffey (DD-724) - museum ship, Charleston SC. Reactivation considered but not carried out. Tolman (MMD-28) - stricken, Mare Island. Reactivation considered but not carried out. Gearing class Southerland (DD-743) - stricken, Mare Island. Reactivation considered but not carried out. William C. Lawe (DD-763) - stricken, Norfolk. Reactivated 1986, served as training ship. Higbee (DD-806) - stricken, San Diego. Reactivation considered but not carried out. Bausell (DD-845) - stricken, Point Mugu. In use as target ship by Pacific Missile Test Center. Joseph P. Kennedy, Jr. (DD-850) - museum ship, Fall River MA. Reactivated 1986, served as training ship. Forrest Sherman class Forrest Sherman (DD-931) - reserve, Philadelphia. Reactivated 1986. Barry (DD-933) - museum ship, Washington DC. Destroyed in nuclear attack on Washington, 4 September 1985. Davis (DD-937) - reserve, Philadelphia. Reactivated 1986. Jonas Ingram (DD-938) - stricken, Philadelphia. Reactivated 1986. Manley (DD-940) - reserve, Philadelphia. Reactivated 1986. Du Point (DD-941) - reserve, Philadelphia. Reactivated 1986. Bigelow (DD-942) - reserve, Philadelphia. Reactivated 1986. Blandy (DD-943) - reserve, Philadelphia. Reactivated 1986. Mullinix ''(DD-944) - reserve, Philadelphia. Reactivated 1986. ''Hull (DD-945) - stricken, Suisun Bay. Reactivated 1986. Edson (DD-946) - active, Atlantic Fleet. Morton (DD-948) - reserve, Pearl Harbor. Reactivated 1986. Richard S. Edwards (DD-950) - reserve, Pearl Harbor. Reactivated 1986. Turner Joy (DD-951) - reserve, Puget Sound. Reactivated 1986. Spruance class Spruance (DD-963) - undergoing VLS upgrade, Norfolk. Paul F. Foster (DD-964) - active, Pacific Fleet. Kinkaid (DD-965) - active, Pacific Fleet. Hewitt (DD-966) - active, Pacific Fleet. Elliot (DD-967) - active, Pacific Fleet. On WestPac deployment when war began. Arthur W. Radford (DD-968) - active, Atlantic Fleet. Had just returned from Middle East deployment when war began. Peterson (DD-969) - active, Atlantic Fleet. On Arctic deployment with America and Iowa battle groups when war began. Caron (DD-970) - active, Atlantic Fleet. David R. Ray (DD-971) - active, Pacific Fleet. Testbed for RIM-116 RAM system. Oldendorf (DD-972) - forward-deployed, Seventh Fleet. Assigned to Midway battle group. John Young (DD-973) - active, Pacific Fleet. Comte de Grasse (DD-974) - active, Atlantic Fleet. On Middle East deployment when war began. O'Brien (DD-975) - active, Pacific Fleet. Merrill (DD-976) - active, Pacific Fleet. Briscoe (DD-977) - active, Atlantic Fleet. Stump (DD-978) - active, Atlantic Fleet. Conolly (DD-979) - active, Atlantic Fleet. Moosbrugger (DD-980) - active, Atlantic Fleet. John Hancock (DD-981) - active, Atlantic Fleet. Nicholson (DD-982) - active, Atlantic Fleet. John Rodgers (DD-983) - active, Atlantic Fleet. Leftwich (DD-984) - active, Pacific Fleet. Cushing (DD-985) - active, Pacific Fleet. Harry W. Hill ''(DD-986) - active, Pacific Fleet. ''O'Bannon (DD-987) - active, Atlantic Fleet. Thorn (DD-988) - active, Atlantic Fleet. Deyo (DD-989) - active, Atlantic Fleet. Ingersoll ''(DD-990) - active, Pacific Fleet. ''Fife (DD-991) - active, Pacific Fleet. On Indian Ocean deployment with Kitty Hawk battle group when war began. Fletcher (DD-992) - active, Pacific Fleet. Hayler (DD-997) - active, Atlantic Fleet.